


packed wardrobe

by audiblegality



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiblegality/pseuds/audiblegality
Summary: There's this luggage, under his bed. It's black, full of stickers, and locked. Doyoung never opens it, after months. He forgets where the key is.  But he might never forget what kind of luggage it is. No one knows about that luggage, except him and Johnny, even Jaehyun doesn't know.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 48





	packed wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> my very first dojae fic i write in english. please have a mercy to every grammatical errors since it's not my first language. i tried to write in english to get used to it while learning and having fun. enjoy your dojae ;)

There's this luggage, under his bed. It's black, full of stickers, and locked. Doyoung never opens it, after months. He forgets where the key is. But he might never forget what kind of luggage it is. No one knows about that luggage, except him and Johnny, even Jaehyun doesn't know.

"You know you should take it to Jaehyun, Dons." Once, Johnny tried to convince him. Doyoung doesn't want Jaehyun to know.

"I don't have the key John, I couldn't open it."

Johnny doesn't believe him.

It was a lie. Doyoung keeps the key, on his pouch, sometimes on his jeans, he brought the key everywhere. Doyoung lost the key once or twice—might be thrice(?) he forgot to bring it with him and went too hysteric. Turned out that he left the key in a box with diamond ornaments on its case. He put the box on his table, just right beside his mini fridge.

There's some things that lingers on his stomach, fluttering, somehow intoxicating—about that luggage. It contains memories, all of his memories, about Jaehyun and Doyoung. Yeah. Jaehyun and Doyoung. It keeps the letter Jaehyun gave when they were still trainees and do the MC things together, the letter that Jaehyun said he wanted to have a real date with the older. Doyoung treasures the letter the most, it folded neatly and he put it on a small paper box with the bottle of hand cream Jaehyun gave.

"You're weird, Dons. You keep those things, yet you don't wanna talk to him. Like, you're kind of obsessive but in a denial way." Taeyong said after Johnny told him.

"No, I'm not!"

Yes, he's not. Instead of obsessive, he just can't forget all those things. The way Jaehyun asked him to go out, the way Jaehyun kissed him like there's no tomorrow, the way Jaehyun held his hand, the way Jaehyun looked at him, the way Jaehyun this and that. Everything about Jaehyun. He locked everything about Jaehyun in that luggage and walked away as if it was nothing. 

The world doesn't let him. Jaehyun comes to his room, one night all wet, drenched by his sweats. "Let's talk…." he said.

Doyoung just can't stand him being wet. Not that he is thirsty or something, it's just Doyoung can't stand him at all. "Wait, just wait, you can talk after you change your shirt."

Doyoung slid the luggage out of under his bed. He opens the luggage and here they are: the snooze booze sweater, the shoes Jaehyun gave as his birthday present, the couple pink converse, the bracelet couple, everything about Jaehyun.

"You keep those things?" Jaehyun asks. "I thought you threw it out back when we broke up."

He was. Doyoung swears he wanted to throw them out, but then he just can't. It felt like he threw Jaehyun out when Jaehyun was his everything, back then. "Just take the sweater and take shower, Jae, we don't have all the damn time!"

Jaehyun returned to his room all set, except the hair, it drenched and smells like a mix of lilac and lavender. He wears the purple booze sweater, looks really good on him—Doyoung thought. Jaehyun always looks good in Doyoung's eyes. Even his wet puppy hair that Doyoung hates, it still looks good on Jaehyun.

"Come," Doyoung calls him to sit down. "I'll dry your hair!"

The younger nods, didn't say anything, just hugged his knees while Doyoung turned the hairdryer on and started to dry his puppy hair. "I'm sorry…."

Doyoung heard him, clearly. But sorry for what??

"You know, the night when we broke up. I didn't listen to your explanation in the first hand. I was ignorant, selfish…..and I don't know, I was just, I don't know how to say it."

"—just, sorry Dons."

"It's not your fault in the first place, Jae." Doyoung finally said after twenty seconds of silence. His fingers run deep through Jaehyun's puppy hair. 

"It was mine to say sorry, Jae. I couldn't make you feel loved enough. You wanted to be loved, yet I try to push you out." 

Doyoung pushed Jaehyun out of his ego. He put his ambitions as his number one and put Jaehyun down below. He loved Jaehyun, he was, he is. It's just too complicated. Doyoung wanted to chase his dreams to be a singer. He is a singer, not a well-known one, but still, it wasn't easy. Jaehyun loved him so much that he wanted to tell everyone about them. Risky. They had a big fight one night after their concert and Jaehyun left him in his room all alone. They stopped talking to each other since then and Doyoung packed all the things that reminded him of Jaehyun into a luggage. He didn't cry, but he cried when he told Johnny everything.

Technically they haven't broken up. They just stopped talking to each other for months.

"We fucked up, aren't we?" Jaehyun bite his lips, looking at the older as he rotates his position to face Doyoung. "Can we give it another try, Do?"

Doyoung didn't know. He loved Jaehyun, just as much as before. To pull out another try, he's not ready enough. The thought of losing Jaehyun is killing him. If he's gonna lose Jaehyun, then better to not have him in the first place. 

But he wants Jaehyun. He wants to love Jaehyun. He wants to kiss Jaehyun, give him a warm hug, holding hands, share his blanket and his bed. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

Doyoung could see the sparks in Jaehyun's eyes. It made a little explosion on his stomach.

"Sure…" 

Jaehyun kissed him. It tastes like a mix of strawberries and samgyupsal, but the only thing Doyoung cares about is the fireworks and butterflies that fill his lungs. His fingers fisting the purple booze sweater, while Jaehyun's run through his white shirt, holds his waist to stay in place. It's still the same—the taste of Jaehyun kisses.

There it goes, then. Doyoung pulled out everything from his luggage. Unpack his snooze booze sweater, put the couple shoes on his shoe rack, rearrange his bracelets. Doyoung unpack them all. Then comes Jaehyun all the way from his 10th floor to give Doyoung a good night hug and kisses.


End file.
